<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they were only children by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014828">they were only children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, AtLA, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Expectations, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Microfic, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Reflection, Siblings, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With years, Zuko’s sister changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they were only children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azula was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath skin, something was crawling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White lies turning violent, her silver tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With years, Zuko’s sister changed. Creepy to dangerous. Insane even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always had to check his back, to make sure Azula wasn’t there. Otherwise, he could have a knife in his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or bright blue flames roasting him whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after the war he dissected it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure to not break, the cruel teachings from their father. How he had taught her to kill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both broken, forced to adapt as a defence mechanism. Groomed children forced to survive, in sorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>